


One Night In Esthar

by LaylaEvercrest



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaEvercrest/pseuds/LaylaEvercrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up from a one night stand with no memory on how you got there is bad enough, but what happens when that mistake turns out to be your new boss? </p><p>AU-RH&SL (Various Cameos) Think Sex and the City meets Grey Anatomy meets Devil Wears Prada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Walk Of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is very rushed but I wanted to get this out there. I thought of this while at work for NYCC (Comic Con) and wanted to get it out as I am writing for other stories at the moment. I didn't want to forget about it in the process. So please enjoy without much expectation. =D

_**I do not own FF8** _

* * *

_**ooo000ooo** _

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Walk of Shame** _

* * *

_**ooo0000ooo** _

* * *

It had been the suppleness of the white plush bed that had kept her sleep deprived body in an unconscious state for so long, despite the crippling migraine and grating sound of an alarm clock going off next to her. Unfortunately for Rinoa, once her mind registered the blaring sound and subsequent mind-altering pain, it was next to impossible not to float up from the darkness that had once been her only saving grace.

Her facial muscles twinge at the pain ravaging incoherent morning thoughts and gut simultaneously as she realized her arm underneath her body had gone completely numb.

Her first mistake was opening her eyes.

Grimacing at the searing light that sliced her mind into two the moment they opened, she shifted slightly to get in order to look at her alarm clock, which was her second mistake. With the number seven follow by the letters A.M. cursing at her in bright bold letters, she felt the first wave of dizziness and nausea roll over her as she tried to hit the snooze button. Only her graceful fingers found plastic instead of any snooze button.

Confusion swirled around her hazy brain for a moment and than that only deepened as she recalled that she had not yet bought a new alarm clock since moving to Esthar.

Her slow mind had only a millisecond to process the quandary when the numb arm from underneath her suddenly twitched and than groped her bare breast, giving it a tight squeeze.

That sensation was the catalyst that sparked her full awareness from the dream like state that it once been in. All to quickly did reality it her. The first thing she realized was the bed she slept on was much finer than the ninety nine Gil closeout mattress she had bought the other day, followed by the fact that she would  _never_  in her life  _ever_  set an alarm for seven in the morning, nor had she ever had such toned masculine arm that continued to fondle her against her will.

"Hey," spoke a deep sleep altered voice from beside her.

What happened next was something out of a bad movie, except this movie just so happened to be her real life playing out in horrifying slow motion. A frightening scream left her chest as her body instinctively pulled away from the unknown touch that forced her body to become a victim of gravity as she rolled right off the bed pulling the covers down over her.

Her next sight was of cathedral white ceilings, in a bedroom she did not recognize. That is until a face appeared over the side to look down at her unimpressed and hinted that he was slightly embarrassed for her.

"Uh- Are you okay?"

That question was most likely inquiring many definitions of what it meant to be ok. Physically…. Mentally…. None of those she could truthfully answer yes to at that current moment as a pair of perfect stone cold blue eyes separated by a fading scar petrified her in keeping her position in the tumble of blankets.

The man she was staring at was beautiful. Wait! One wasn't supposed to call a man beautiful. Handsome…. Yes. Sexy… Absolutely. And while he was all of those things, none of those words did him enough justice.

His menacing stare released their hold on her as his sculpted arm reached over to the blaring alarm clock in order to cease its angry complaint. His disheveled hair was a wild chestnut brown that was neither too long to be called disorderly and yet not short enough to be by accident.

For the love of Hyne…. Rinoa realized what her mind was trying to sum up on its own. It was perfect 'drag your fingers through them while having sex' length. With that thought freshly in her mind, she realized why that thought was so resounding.

She looked underneath the blankets to discover she might have had something to do with that freshly sexed look.

Her stomach flipped in on it's self as the god suddenly disappeared from her view. Shame wouldn't even cover the range of emotions that sunk into her.

Rinoa Heartilly, at the age of twenty-two, on the first night of moving to Esthar had just had her first one nightstand.

As she scurried around the floor finding the few loose articles of clothing she could find, she dashed into bathroom as the man started to say something to her.

Slamming the door shut, her hand trembled as she turned on the light switch to illuminate what simply had to be the biggest bathroom she had ever seen in her entire life.

Her eyes trailed along the white modern clean line marble tops of the vanity to see her cellphone plugged into it's charger.

A nock on the door from behind her made her jump, "Hey Rinoa, are you okay?"

Her eyes widen at the sound of her name coming from the sexy graveled morning voice. It was enough to leave her nearly speechless.

"Rinoa?" The voice called more alarmed this time by the silence from her end.

"Uh, just a second." Her voice called out as her hand quickly turned the faucet on to cover for her as she tried to stop herself from panicking.

Her horrible plan seemed to work as there was a moment of silence from the other side of the door, "I'm going to fix some breakfast. You want something?"

"Uh-huh," she answered as she pulled the cellphone from the wall and marched across the bathroom to furiously start dialing her friend's number. The phone rang repeatedly before going to voicemail.

Her friend's voice suddenly sprang forth in a recorded reply, "Leave a message after the beep."

Once the tone finished, Rinoa started to lose her cool, "Quistis for the love of Hyne! Pick up the phone! I'm in serious trouble here. I mean serious as in more serious than ever before and you have to help me get out-"

There was a sudden shuffle of sounds from the other end before a groggy monotone female voice answered, "Rinoa?"

"Hyne, Quistis! I don't know what to do! I'm in some weird man's apartment and I can't remember anything. I mean  _nothing_! And I think… No… I mean I  _know_  we did things last night. What do I do?"

"Wait… wait what?" Rinoa's roommate stuttered over the phone trying to make sense of her words, "Where are you?"

"I told you I don't know! The last thing I remember was dinner with you and after that it's a big blank! Where the hell did you go?"

"Oh shit." The heaviness of the situation was finally starting to dawn on her roommate. "Y-you said you had some errands to run before your first day of work so I took a cab back to the apartment…"

"I don't remember any of that!" Rinoa cried feeling the tears of panic burn her eyes.

"You don't think that man drugged you, do you?!" Alarm shot through Quistis who normally always could be rely on for having a calm and collected demeanor.

All of a sudden, Rinoa found her self laughing which was unnerving to both of them. "I don't know. Does a date rapper offer to make you breakfast in the morning?"

"That's not funny," irritated Quistis snapped back.

"I'm serious, " however the nervous break down laughter seemed to suggest otherwise. "He's making me breakfast right now while talking to you. Quistis he knows my name and I found my cellphone charger plugged into the sink by the bathroom."

"So?"

"So! That's what I do! It's a part of my nighttime routine. If he drugged me, would I be conscious enough to plug in and charge my cell phone?"

Silence over the phone was enough of an answer for the tears to come for Rinoa, "Oh Hyne, I totally had a one night stand!"

"Ok... Ok, so what if you did? Are woman not allowed to enjoy themselves like a man?" Quistis defended.

Rinoa ran her hand threw her loose black hair, "I can't worry about that right now. What should I do?"

"What do you mean what do you do? Get dressed and get the hell out of there!" Quistis responded, her voice sounding like a sledgehammer to Rinoa's brain.

Rinoa leaned against the wall in despair, "Shit, I told him I would have breakfast."

She could her an exasperated sigh on the other end of the phone, "It doesn't matter what you told him. Just get whatever clothes you can on and get out of there. Hear me?"

"But I don't even know where I am," Rinoa reminded her in a furious whisper before looking over to a site that made her sick. "Oh Hyne…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Quistis, his bathroom is larger than our apartment."

"That really isn't that hard to believe, Rinoa." Quistis mocked, after all, they shared what really should have been a one-bedroom apartment for a Moogle.

"I mean… He has a tub the size of both of our beds combined..."

"Rinoa, seriously? That really doesn't matter right now-"

"There's still water in it… the bubbles are mostly gone but there's an empty

bottle of champagne and two glasses- I think I'm going to get sick," Rinoa cried holding her stomach.

"Focus!" Quistis demanded, "None of that is important right now. Get out and

get out now! Once your outside his apartment call me for directions okay?"

Rinoa couldn't say anything as she looked at the abandoned site of where undoubtedly most of the disastrous events had taken place.

Quistis called out, "Rinoa?"

"Get out. Call back," Rinoa whispered, repeating it to herself as she hung up the phone.

Her body started to act on auto polite without her having to think any further. Most likely it was a fight or flight defense but all she could do was think of what Quistis said over and over again.

Get dressed… Get out…

She pulled her black pencil skirt of her hips and searched her dark crimson silk blouse for her bra but came up empty. Panic quickly entered the scene once more when there was no other alternative than searching the bedroom for her missing items.

Unwilling to go out there exposed, she slipped the silk shirt over herself and furiously button them with little regard to which button belonged to which hole. Once covered enough, she turned the water off and unlocked the door waiting to hear any sounds of life before opening the door.

Nothing had changed since her rushed departure. Stepping over the feather comforter, she could finally gather a better understanding of the man she woke up with.. It was safe to say that pretty much lived a completely different like than what she was use too. Everything around her was nicer than anything she could ever afford on her salary.

The room was sterile of color except for the dark exotic wood on the king sized bed and dresser that sat on the far side of the room underneath the largest television panel she had ever seen.

The soft window treatment's kept the morning sun like a glow that dusted the room in it's calmness. In a strange way Rinoa almost thought it made it seem larger but after stepping around the bed while she looked for her unmentionables, she noticed it was the lack of anything personable that made the place seem endless.

After a few minutes of searching without any luck, she knew she had to just call it a loss and leave without them.

The first few steps out into the hallways were nerve wrecking. There was no way to possibly know what to expect from this man. Did he live alone? Where was he? Did he have any pets that might maul his potential prisoner from leaving their confines? Her endless internal conversation sent chills down her spine as she made her way through.

Thankfully, given the fact that everything in this apartment was some sort of off white or beige, it would seem safe to assume that this mystery man was not a dog person. As for the living alone question, it was too soon to say.

The place was large enough to house three small families yet there was no pictures or decoration around to even hint that this apartment/mini mansion was being occupied. In fact, until she reached the end of the long corridor, there was no sounds of life at all. It was when she saw the apartment door across the open floor living room that she heard his voice call from across the way.

"Do you want some coffee?"

Rinoa twisted to see that off to her left was the gourmet kitchen. Built in stainless steel, it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was rarely used as the naked statue of near perfection dug through the cabinets completely unaware the affect his lack of wardrobe choice had on her. That was until he managed to turn around.

There was no way she could pretend she wasn't having trouble looking away from his body. He was natural lean, but in no way did that mean he wasn't built. No. In fact it was nearly impossible for her not to turn into a bumbling idiot when her eyes looked down his rippling stomach to the most delicious Apollo's belt that carved a deep V down his front until it disappeared into a yet more impressive sight.

Her eyes settled on  _it_  and it seemed that he didn't mind the scrutinizing he was receiving.

How could she possibly forget  _that_?

Like a cold splash of water to the face, her mind reminded her where she was causing her to look away in complete embarrassment.

What was happening to her? Was there something in this country's air that was reducing her mind into a insatiable male teenager? Or was this just the effect of  _him_?

Him? Hyne… she didn't even have a name for him but he certainly knew hers and didn't mind reminding her.

A blink and you will miss it smile crossed his face, "Is everything ok, Rinoa?"

Snapping out of her stupor, Rinoa looked up to his face feeling heat flash through her cheeks. He looked amused by it but truthfully she was just rather grateful he couldn't see the other areas where heat was gathering.

"Coffee," she mumbled like a zombie looking at its next victim. She mentally slapped herself when she realized that the smirk on his face meant he understood her words as agreeing to a cup.

He turned around to grind some of the coffee beans he had pulled out, "I was suppose to be at work an hour ago but the lest I can do for you is to fix you something to eat before I go. Don't feel like you need to rush on my account, though..."

With his back turned, Rinoa took the opportunity to head towards the door to make her escape. It was shameful and embarrassing to be leaving under these circumstances; after all, he was being more than gentleman-like giving the situation. Yet there was no way she could save face in this situation.

Walking into the entry she saw her black clutch thrown into the corner by her black heels. Diving to pick it them up, she could still hear his voice talking from the kitchen as if she were still there and a pain of guilt once more made her hesitated.

Get dress… Get out…. She could practically hear Quistis chastising her hesitation.

Slowly agreeing to the common sense, Rinoa twisted the old fashion knobbed doors to make her escape before her absence would be discovered.

Once in the hallway, she ran up to the elevator and rapidly started mashing buttons as she looked over her shoulder, "Please…Please oh please open."

She heard an electronic ring alerting her to its arrival but it wasn't until the spotless steel door closed that she fell back in a heap on the glass elevator wall in relief. The worse had to be over… Hopefully.

Watching as the numbers on the screen started to fall down from 65th floor, Rinoa looked at the floor buttons that seemed to stop at 60. Confused, she wondered where the buttons from floor 61 through 65 were until it hit her like a ten-ton brick.

Not only was that a penthouse, it was a mega-penthouse! She couldn't even remove her jaw off the floor.

The mystery man was handsome enough to be a model or a movie star but two own four floors? No. He had to be some one bigger than that.

Well it was Esthar, she reminded herself quickly. Unlike Deling, Esthar was pretty much a second home anyone that was someone. So it literally, it could be anyone in the world that she just woke up with.

Rinoa shook her head at the thought. Oddly enough that gave her some peace on the situation. She would likely be just another notch in his bedpost that would be forgotten by the next woman that walked by.

She was  _more_  than just fine with that.

When the door opened, Rinoa had smoothed out her clothing and slipped on her heels and attempted to walk past the doorman with her head held high, despite the smirk on his all-knowing face. Pulling her phone out she quickly melted into the sea of morning commuters as she selected to redialed Quistis's number.

"So how did it go?" Quisits asked as if asking for an ending to a movie rather than the most embarrassing moment of her life.

Rinoa looked around for clues to where she was "By far the worst thing I've ever done. He was standing there in his kitchen, naked, cooking breakfast for me and I just ran out of there like he was a serial killer!"

"That bad huh?" Quistis sighed, "Please tell me that he wasn't forty, married, and full of back hair."

"NO." Rinoa said recalling it, "Not at all. That's what kind of makes it worse. He was  _gorgeous_ \- I mean as in 'you could bounce quarters off his abs' gorgeous and I treated him like the biggest mistake in the world."

Her mind went back to him standing in the kitchen brew coffee. Something about his casual demeanor towards her was off, but she couldn't place why she thought so.

"Now that I'm thinking rationally," Rinoa brushed back her black hair, "I'm thinking I'm the one at fault here. He knew my name like he remembered everything. I'm the one who doesn't even know his name…"

"I wouldn't worry about that too much Rinoa. He got something out of you so of course he's being nice. Had you stayed around longer he would have fed you a line about needing to go to work or something. So where are you?"

She frowned. He did already use that line on her. Of course she didn't think anything of it at the time.

Rinoa finally found a crosswalk that had a street name she could pronounce, "I'm on Lorie and 80th. Any idea where that is?"

There was a significant pause that sent instant dread through Rinoa, "Damn who did you go home with? That is the most exclusive neighborhood in all of Esthar!"

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "I told you, I don't know who it was and I prefer to forget it. So where am I? Please tell me I'm within walking distance because I'm wearing my sex kitten shoes not flats."

"I bet you are," Quistis mocked before growing more serious. "You are too far north to take the subway. There would be no way to make it here and back in time. Oh! I think you could rent a car though."

"Seriously?" Rinoa hit her head with her hand making the men in business suits next to her stare at her. "That's exactly what I need to waste my last bit of funds on."

"I don't see that you have got much choice. Find an ATM and get that Gil out."

"Fine," Rinoa conceded pulling off to a bank of Esthar to swipe her card through the machine

"Of all the people to have a one night stand Rinoa… I would never have guessed it would be you. Was the sex good at lest?"

"I don't even remember that," Rinoa said hearing her call waiting beep.

"Damn, that's rough. If the guy is that gorgeous I would want to at lest remember that."

"Hey hold on a second Qusitis. Someone is calling me," Rinoa flipped her phone to see an unknown number calling her. Pressing the talk button she raised the phone to her ear as she put in her pin number.

"Hello?" She inquired less than friendly.

"Hey… Listen, I'm worried with how you left this morning. Did I do or say something to upset you?"

It took Rinoa a second to place the sexy voice but when she did she nearly dropped the phone as she hung up on him and quickly switched back to Quistis.

"It was him!" Rinoa screamed in the phone as she typed in to retrieve a hundred gill. "Hyne, he even has my number Quistis!"

"Seriously? You gave him your number, Rinoa?"

"Not that I remember but obviously I did while I was out of my freaking mind!" Rinoa winced as the ATM machine shut down on her while spitting out a receipt stating insufficient funds.

Rinoa looked at the two words on the slip in dismay, "What? It says I don't have any money…"

"What?" Quistis voice came from over the phone.

"It says I have insufficient funds." Rinoa repeated reading the fine print, "I just checked my balance yesterday. I had twelve hundred Gil in my account..."

Quistis busted into laughter, "What did you do? Hire a prostitute?"

"I've got to call you back," Rinoa grumbled throwing her phone into her clutch.

Walking through her bank's doors, she waited in line for the most official looking bank teller she could spot. By the time it was her turn, she had done a good job of working her self up that she slammed her ATM card down on the counter in front of him.

"My account says there is nothing in it but I just checked it yesterday and there was a balance of twelve hundred Gil."

The older man had to have been around Rinoa's father's age. He had it all with his greying receding hair and rimless glasses that took notice of her bra-less chest under her silk shirt. Immediately she crossed her arms while the man passed immediate judgment.

"Did you spend it, perhaps?" He asked a politely as one could while mocking the other.

Rinoa leaned in, "No I did not spend twelve hundred Gil! Are you crazy?! You guys had to have made a mistake somewhere."

With one brow raised, the man reached out for Rinoa's card and ID before slowly looking her account up.

"If you could hurry, " Rinoa said noticing the many stares she was garnering, "I am late for work."

Once more the man gave her a strange look as if he didn't believe her, "Ah, yes, Miss Heartilly. I see that you had used your card last night for a restaurant called Simply Green last night for 36 Gil."

"Yes!" Rinoa exclaimed before dropping her voice to a more reasonable tone, "That's right. I went to dinner with my friend."

"Then you came into this bank and made a Gil withdrawal for 1160 Gil."

Rinoa jaw dropped, "For what?"

"I couldn't say miss but since you have dipped below our minimum, there was a fee of 25 Gil assessed to your account."

Wincing Rinoa looked down, "So your saying-"

"So I am saying that as it stands now, your balance is negative twenty one Gil," the man looked back up to Rinoa. Something told her he was rather enjoying all of this, "Would you like to make a deposit at this time?"

Rinoa glared at him and simply reached for her cards before turning to leave with her cell phone in hand.

Hitting the call back on her phone, Rinoa could feel the tears rushing up as she wondered the streets.

Once her friend picked up there was no way she could keep a brave face up, "You're not going to believe this. I have no money- no it's worse than that. Not only do I not have a single Gil in my account, but also I'm in the hole twenty-one Gil thanks to last night. So forget being able to afford a car to drive me home so I don't have to do the walk of shame into work, but I can't even afford to buy myself a bra to mask the fact that I just slept with some random guy off the street. What do I do now? Just go into work and hope no one notices?"

Rinoa bit her lip as she wiped away the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheek. Today was supposed to be one of the biggest days of her life. She fought tooth and nail for this job with Mr. Lorie at one of the world's largest news conglomerates.

Her future seemed so bright just a few hours ago, but now with this start, a small part of her wondered if this was some kind of sign. It took her a second to realize the lack of response from Quistis.

"Well say something to me here! I'm having an emotional break down on the streets of Esthar and your acting like a stone wall!" She cried wiping away more tears.

"I can send my driver for you. He can get you anything you may need and drop you off at your work," said a voice so apathetic and cold that it made her stop in the middle of the crosswalk.

Horns started to blare at her, as she looked down to her phone to see that instead of dialing back Quistis, she had it the unknown number from which he called.

Groaning she hung up the phone again and started to move out of the cars. She was a horrible person for doing that. Right now if one of those cars hit her it would almost be a merciful act.

She felt her phone vibrate over and over in her hand as she made her way towards down town. Unlike the last time, it was clear that the mystery man wasn't going to go away so easily.

Biting the bullet she raised the phone and accepted the call, "Listen, I already feel horrible that I accidently called you saying all that. But please….  _Please_ … Just forget my number. Forget me entirely…"

"Don't hang up on me this time," his voice had a hint of authority in it that somehow seemed to sucker her into obeying. "I got the message of what last night was about and I agree that it is best for all involved to forget what happened and cease communications."

While agreeing with it Rinoa couldn't shake away the feeling that the coldness in his voice was really anger. She felt so guilt hearing it and knowing that her callousness was the reason for it being there. She just couldn't act like what she did was ok though because it wasn't. She wanted long lasting relationships, not one-night stands. Leading him on would be just as cruel.

"Lets just settle this issue so we both can go on with our lives without each other. My driver can pick you up and assist you in getting anything you need to make it to work on time."

She good at reading in between the lines to understand that he was suggesting paying for last night.

"I don't want your money. I did this to myself and I'm not going to have some stranger bail me out- no offense."

There a was a moment of silence, "At lest let my driver take you to work. Its no inconvenience to me and will allow me to wash my hands of this situation."

Rinoa bit her lips wondering what options did she really have in this case but it was clear that her refusing was not an option, as he demanded her location.

"Lorie and 75th. By the fruit smoothie shack that has the yellow curtains-"

"Yes, I know the place. Stay there so my driver can find you," his voice ordered but then casually adding, "Goodbye, Rinoa."

Before she could even raise her voice the phone went dead. In a way it was almost a perfect ending to their ill-fated meeting.

She took a small spot on an old stone bench in front of the smoothie bench relieved to be able to get off her feet. She still had no idea what the mystery brunette's name was, but at lest she would not have to thank him in person so he would never know.

 


	2. First Impressions

 

 

There was no hiding the long black limousine that pulled up curbside for her or the redness pooling into her cheeks as the people around her started to stare at her for the special treatment. Rinoa was glad she wouldn't have to explain that it was all because of a disastrous one-night stand. At this point, any story these people came up with would be a better story than the truth.

A tall man leaped out of the driver's side, which only escalated the situation as he managed to attract even more attention with his cowboy ensemble and devilishly good looks.

Standing at a good six foot something, he had naturally long wavy brown hair that was neatly secured back by a binder. With his hair pulled that way, it was certain that no one could miss his vivid green eyes that instantly lit up upon seeing her waiting by the smoothie shop. No, Rinoa had a hard time ignoring anything about this man. From his freakishly high cheekbones, to the way his smile was accented with a dimple as he tipped his cowboy hat in greetings. Everything about this driver attracted attention, so much so that a woman walking by stumbled missing the crack in the sidewalk.

The cowboy's arm instantly wrapped around the young woman's arm, stabilizing her from meeting the pavement.

"Careful now. Can't afford a young thing like yourself to be injured on my account," He spoke with a light drawl but his voice was light and casual, which instantly put the blushing woman at ease before he let her go so she could walk away from him.

He smiled turning back to Rinoa, graciously covering the fact that he had scoped out the woman's butt as she had walked away, "Ms. Rinoa, it's a pleasure to meet you again."

"T-thank you for helping me," She stuttered, as the realization came over her that they must have met the other night during her black out.

"What can I say?" He smiled even wider allowing another dimple to form, "I'm never one to refuse helping a damsel in distress. Enough about me, though... The boss told me you were in a rush."

She winced, "Yes, actually..."

"No worries," He gave her a sly wink while opening the passenger door for her, "I'm paid to be able to make the impossible happen. "

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. I need to get to the Lorie Tower. Please don't say that it's far from here…"

The gentlemen's smile dropped slightly as he looked at her, "The Lorie Tower?"

"Oh… it is **,** isn't it?" Rinoa voice dropped in seeing his perplexed reaction.

Straightening himself up, he corrected his smile to one of confidence, "No, Mam. No trouble at all. I can have you there in less than ten minutes."

Rinoa smiled as she followed the direction the driver gracefully swept his arms towards.

"Thank you…" She trailed off realizing she never caught his name.

"Irvine Kennise, miss. Again, the pleasure is all mine."

 

**ooo000ooo**

 

The morning had been a disaster, one he couldn't seem to recover from. Squall had always been told that he was oblivious to other's emotions but even he should have realized the look on her face this morning was one of regret.

Maybe he had realized it, but deep down chose to ignore it?

Either way, the moment he heard his front door close behind her, there was no reason for him to run away from the indisputable facts staring him in the face. She wanted nothing more to do with him. That much was clear.

Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? Most men around him were more than willing to spend a few good hours with a woman of her caliber and would celebrate her for not staying past her welcome. It was just sex. Straight to the point and there was no reason to convolute it with personal feelings. Hyne knows that's how Squall preferred everything else in his life to be.

If that was true, then why was he holed up in his office right now betraying himself by being bitter?

He should be just thankful she wasn't an Estharain women looking to use sex to get her somewhere. Despite not growing up here, he knew fully well how competitive woman were in this country. Many wouldn't think twice in using every "weapon" in their arsenal to land them a coveted job. He had unfortunately learned that lesson the hard way when he first moved here to aide his father's company.

Turning his chair towards his office window, he ran his fingers through his dampen hair as he gazed over the foreign city back drop as the grip on his cell phone tightened. Even with all the logic and t benefits of her departure pointed out, he couldn't shake the cynicism he felt at that moment.

He made a tragic mistake last night- that much was clear. He let the walls he used to protect himself down and it came with a heavy price. Simply enough, he made a miscalculation somewhere along the way last night because no matter how long he sat there and analyzed their interaction last night, nowhere could he pin where he had misread the signs.

When he had walked into that restaurant, it was far from unusual to find Seifer waiting with a woman at the bar. This time, something different from the start as Squall noticed that the woman was far from Seifer's usual curvaceous blonde and usually drunk archetype. Instead he was with a brunette; a foreigner was an easy deduction seeing how everyone from Esthar wore the latest if not extreme fashions. This woman carried herself confidentially in a classic crimson blouse with a tight black knee length skirt. If he had to pass quick judgment, Squall would have guessed she was from Deling.

The next unusual break from Seifer's pattern was the fact she was sipping a glass of white wine. Seifer himself had his usual whiskey in hand, but normally he would insist in a stronger proof for his target in a bid for them to loosen up. The fact that she wasn't drinking a stronger drink proved that this woman wasn't easily persuaded.

Squall passed the hostess, ignoring her proper greeting or groveling as Squall acknowledged it to be, and walked towards the bar in order to get a better look at her.

The mysterious woman seemed to sense him well before he was able to call out to Seifer and turned around to face him. Her midnight hair spilled over her shoulder and in one move she unexplainably rendered his mind to go blank with one smile. Right then and there he should have realized he was treading in deep water.

After regaining his stride from her blind-siding reaction to his approach, Squall found himself closing in on the small gathering. The entire time he was there he was unable to tear his attention away from her perfect ivory of skin that was offset by the nightfall of her eyes that seemed just as unwilling to look away from him.

Seifer seemed oblivious to their interactions and continued entertaining them stories of his time with SeeD and how he ended up moving to Esthar for work. By the end of their drinks, Squall was certain he was coming off rude by failing to add anything to the conversation. Normally he could care less if he came off that way, but something about her left him anxious. It was certainly a first for him, as normally he detested the woman around here whose looks were simply copies of others. She **,** on the other hand was blessed with natural beauty like the full lips that pressed together in a nervous response to his quietness.

Never did he expect that the night's events were to unfold like how they did. Getting swept away in a moment of recklessness that found its end back at his apartment and ultimately a morning filled with regret.

Even though that stirred anger deep within him he couldn't ignore his own responsibility in this mess. While he didn't understand how he had ended up in this situation, it was still certainly one of his creations.

He looked to his cell and pressed the screen for the small video to begin to play.

The video on his cell bounced around a lot, as the camera operator struggled with the device. Frustrated, he heard Rinoa's voice once more questioning if it was recording. Her voice alone made him tense in an unsettling reaction he loathed.

He saw a close up of his hand for a moment before giving her a short confirmation that it indeed was recording.

Releasing the phone, it was quickly passed back and turned onto the subject of her interest- Himself. Much had preluded before that point, evident by the red mark under his eye, rumpled hair, and slightly swollen lips. He leaned back in his bathtub and watched intently as if he was developing a hunger for what was in front of him.

Why he let her film himself in that state was unconceivable, until he saw the glass of champagne in his hand. At least he had the only copy of this unwanted memento.

"See! This is nice isn't it?" Her voice questioned him with such hope that it turned his stomach knowing how she would later come to regret this.

Frowning slightly in confusion, he spoke carefully around her question, "You felt the need to film that you were right?"

Her light voice perked up with delight, "I think you just admitted on camera that I was right."

"I'm just stating for the record that I'm enjoying the view." He mused in the video, as the camera slightly panned down at what the filmmaker was clearly distracted by. He was thankful that nothing was visible due to the bubbles in the tub.

The girl laughed nervously as she adjusted the camera back to his face, "Hey can I ask you something?"

His blue eyes kept their focus on her, "Hmn?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

The questions hit him now just as hard as it had in the video. Thinking about it now, he still did not have an answer for her. At the time he wondered if there was a hidden question behind that as it seemed so childish and immature.

"No," He responded truthfully to which she quickly replied, "Oh."

"Why? Do you?" He turned the subject around to deflect from the uncomfortable feelings he felt by the scrutinizing camera in his face.

"Absolutely," She confessed with confidence that clearly bewildered him in the video.

His eyes searched the girl behind the camera for clarification as the camera shook from her moving towards him. The water swished in the back ground as he saw her hand grip the side of the tub for support, "I believe in destiny and fate. That it all can happen in a single moment if you allow yourself to be open to see it."

"Really?" he smirked skeptically.

"I just think some people are too scared to let it happen," She acknowledged.

His head turned slightly, "And do you think I am one of those people?"

"Hmmm, depends…" the camera focused in on his eyes as he took a sip from his glass, "How do you feel about me?"

"I just met you," he responded from his glass.

"So?"

"So?" his voice seemed exacerbated by the confusion she had, "So I don't know…"

"You don't want to know," She understood finally what he meant and was met with disappointment.

"I didn't say that," he defended wondering if this was going to end on a bad note.

There was a pause for a moment that seemed to drag on forever until the camera moved as she took his chin in the shot. The camera fell from his face to his shoulder as the operator suddenly no longer cared for the little camera.

"Okay, well look me in the eye." Her voice demanded off camera.

Then he could hear her voice in the distance, "You're falling in love with me… You're falling in love with me…"

Squall could remember the heat of her breath on his lips like it had just happened. Her forehead had pressed against his, as her dark eyes bore into him with such sweet intensity that it ignited something explosive in him. In that moment he wanted nothing more than run away. Instead, he was forced by the raven-haired beauty to just sit there defenseless as she undid every safety mechanism he had carefully put into place over the years.

The camera didn't pick up the next words she said. They had been too soft and said in a silent whisper that he almost didn't hear them himself at the time despite being chest to chest with her. It was the way she moved her lips against his that he knew she was asking him if her spell had worked.

Words were something he was never good at. He only could show her in his actions.

The camera was shoved from her hand and slid across the floor, settling underneath his double sink. The video on the screen had dimmed but the sounds of laughter that slowly turned into soft moans were still audible.

Unable to take any more of the memory he paused the video and looked out to the perfect skyline of Esthar. It was a moment of insanity with an unstable force that made him crumble last night. A perfect storm that made him lose sight of his own objectives, but it was nothing that he couldn't easily put back in place. Rinoa was gone, satisfied with the agreement of never having to see each other again. He could easily erase his own memories and fall back into the way things were before last night.

Dragging his finger across the small screen, he wiped away the evidence and along with it, banished the feelings that had stirred that night.

 

**ooo000ooo**

 

There was no time other than a rushed thank you to the cowboy before bolting from the car, leaving all formalities behind as she skidded across the polished concrete in front of the Lorie Communications building. Ignoring all the obvious stares from the people she pushed out of her way, she managed to squeeze herself into one of the packed elevators just in time to be considered "not late".

It wasn't too soon after giving a small sigh of relief that she realized it was too premature to celebrate. She caught sight of her reflection in the glass door of the elevator and once she saw how disheveled her hair was still she quickly tried to smoother herself out. It took two floors for Rinoa to notice that the women next to her was desperately trying not to focus anywhere on her. Rinoa's eyes quickly found the reason for the woman's sudden aversion. There was far too much air condition in this building for such a thin shirt.

Crossing her arms tightly over her chest, Rinoa could hardly wait for the elevator to arrive at her floor. Stepping off quickly, she saw a small brunette siting behind a stylish glass reception desk.

The woman was eye catching in her own right, making Rinoa wonder if beauty was a hiring factor for this company. Her short brown hair was playfully flipped up at the ends and it perfectly complimented her petite face. Rinoa walked up to the desk, as the woman smacked on her bubble gum and twisted back and forth on her desk chair while amusing herself on her tablet. When she finally looked up to greet Rinoa, she did a classic double take revealing her eyes true green hue, "Are you Miss Heartilly?"

"Yes, I am. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," Rinoa greeted as the secretary stretched out her own hand.

Rinoa reached out sheepishly to shake the woman's hand quickly so should cover herself back up, but by the path the young woman's eyes had made, Rinoa was certain her little secret wasn't just hers anymore.

"Yes, same. I'm Selphie Tilmitt, the receptionist for Mr. Lorie…" Rinoa had to give the girl credit for trying to ignore Rinoa's state, "Long night?"

And just like that, there it was… Out in the open, with no hope of being able to pretend it would all be ok. What made her more speechless was what flew out of her mouth in response, "I have a dog."

That caught the short brunette of guard as well, "Oh?"

"She got out last night," where was she going with this? "She got hit by a car."

Instantly Rinoa was beside herself by the lie she was spewing, as the brunette's eyes widen in horror.

"Oh no! Will she will be ok?" She replied in all earnest making Rinoa feel guilty as hell.

She hung her head slightly unable to look her in the eye, "She will, thank you."

"What's her name?" Selphie stood up to walk around her desk.

"Angelo," Rinoa answered without thinking, but she saw the problem with it as quickly as Selphie did.

"Angelo? For a girl?"

Rinoa just shrugged. After all, that was all she could do in this moment in order not to panic.

"Well," Selphie picked up a black cardigan from her chair and offered it to Rinoa, "Here… Take this. Us girls have to stick together since it's practically a boy's club in there."

Taking the sweater Rinoa could physically feel the pang of guilt as she shrugged into it. Her father warned her that Esthar was full of moral-less people who could lie with a smile and kill without a second thought. She should have listened. One night here and she was already living up to his stereotype.

"Well **,** let me give you a small tour and show you to your new home away from home," She said bubbly linking their arms together.

It was everything that Rinoa had dreamed of as a small child. Esthar was known for their futuristic advancements and clean-cut style. Certainly the lay out of the upper management offices was a testament to that fact.

While all the walls were made of clear glass, it only took a touch of a hand for the walls to cloud with frost for privacy. It was enough for her inner child to squeal with delight at making it this far. This was her dream and despite all the obstacles that had lined her way she was now living it. It was almost enough for her to forget about waking up to a naked man that morning.

"This is what I like to call the hive. Everyone here are the editors for their respective paper. They put their respect magazines through the wringer before finally bring it to our bosses for their final approval."

Scanning the impressive and frantic scene before here one thing was certain. If Rinoa had any hope of fitting in she was going to have to raid Quistis's closet as everyone there wore designer suits making her outfit even shabbier.

Selphie lead the way to the back offices where a single desk sat in front of a large office that had its privacy frost on.

"Well this is your desk. I'll inform of Mr. Leonheart of your arrival," Selphie's eyes bounced to Rinoa's for a second before a sad smile suddenly graced her petite face, "Good luck to you."

Rinoa frowned before blurting, "Wait, I'm sorry, Mr. Leonheart?"

Selphie paused confused, "Yes? Your boss?"

Rinoa laughed nervously, "Oh, I'm sorry, there's been some confusion. I was hired for a position with Mr. Lorie."

There was an awkward silence as the two of them stared blankly at each other until the recognition suddenly dawned on the small secretary, "Oh no… I see what is happening here."

"What?" Rinoa asked feeling the fear sinking in.

Embarrassment colored the brunettes face as she took Rinoa's arm once more leading her away from anyone who could over hear them, "I should have suspected something was up when you were hired so quickly. Hyne knows I've been trying to fill this position for. That's when the president stepped in and over took the process. I should have realized he was up to something."

The growing pit in Rinoa's stomach was threatening to overtake her, "What do you mean up to something?"

"Mr. Leonheart is Mr. Lorie's son. He is editor-in-chief of Weapons Monthly Magazine." Selphie explained.

"I'm sure the posting stated clearly to be an assistant for Mr. Lorie." Rinoa stated again.

"Mr. Leonheart's pen name is Lorie as well… To keep the family ties visible I'm afraid."

It took her a moment to remember how to breathe as she searched the brunette's eyes for any signs of this being a very unfunny initiation prank, but the expression on the bubbly woman was clearly one she did not use often.

"So I work for a Weapon's magazine editor... Who is not CEO Lorie, but his son whose pen name is Loire?" She asked feeling like she was going to pass out at this point.

The brunette nodded and shrugged it off, "Yes, which is what your application states."

Rinoa took a deep breath trying to wash the disappointment away. All right, perhaps this wasn't what she was expecting, but really was this so bad? It wasn't the CEO himself but it was still his son. His son had to have just as much clout in the industry as his father.

"Weapons magazine," Rinoa tested the words carefully, " I still don't get this, though. How did I get this job? I don't know anything about weapons…"

Selphie's face twitched slight leading Rinoa to know there was more a lot more to this, "What don't I know?"

"Honestly? You got the job because you applied for the job and didn't turn it down after seeing the contract. His son is well known here in Esthar for being... difficult."

"Define difficult?"

Selphie leaned into whisper, "I hear the last man who filled the position got institutionalized."

Rinoa burst with laughter, "Oh come on, stop! You're just trying to scare me!"

Selphie shrugged backing away, "The girl before him quit only after four hours of working. She left sobbing."

Rinoa let that bit of information sink in for a minute, "I need a meeting with Mr. Lorie- the father… not the son… This was not in the job description."

Selphie took a few steps back as Rinoa fell into her desk chair, "I'll see what Mr. Lorie has opened. Just… try to keep a low profile for now."

Turning away from the retreating brunette, Rinoa turned to her workspace feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. This was far from how she thought this was going to go. This place was beautiful. Her desk was huge and the brilliant desktop tablet was amazing… but now everything seemed tainted by the fact that she apparently had signed up to work with a psychopathic man- one who specialized in weapons apparently.

Forcing down a gulp, Rinoa started to set up her work place. For now at lest she was being paid so she had to do something while waiting for a meeting with the president.

Rinoa entered into her assigned email account and already saw two emails waiting for her. Click on the first one she saw it was from Selphie up at the front desk.

**0000**

**To:** **HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

**From:** **TilmittXFDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

**Subject: Got your back!**

**Mr. Loire has an opening in two hours. I have you scheduled in. Don't be late because there won't be another opening till next week.**

**-Selphie Tilmit**

**0000**

Taking a big breath Rinoa quickly wrote a reply thanking her for arranging that for her and went on to the next waiting email.

**0000**

**To:** **HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

**From: Q_TieXjiveXcom**

**Subject: Are you still living?**

**Got your email from the girl at the front desk. I just wanted to check in after the rough start to your day? Let me know you're still alive?**

**-Quistis**

**P.S. How long have we had a girl dog name Angelo? I want details tonight.**

**0000**

Rinoa laughed silently to herself knowing that she would need a glass of wine tonight, preferably one at home, if she was going to have to divulge details. She quickly wrote a short note stating she was alright and made it in time and that she would discuss their poor new dog's condition later tonight. When she signed her name to the email she heard a new message alert to her inbox.

**0000**

**To:** **HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

**From:** **SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

**Subject:**

**It has been brought to my attention that you've been hired as my new assistant editor. Unfortunately for me, it seems that I do not even need to be consulted for hiring replacements anymore, so with that I will state the obvious:**

**1: Bring all packages and pages for submission to me directly the moment you receive them. Under no circumstances should you open or review them yourself.**

**2: Until you have proven your worth to me you can guard my door, field my calls, and fetch my coffee.**

**S.L**

**0000**

Rinoa was shaken by the time she reached the cold initials signed to the end of the most unprofessional greeting she had ever gotten. She looked up at the office knowing the shrew of a man was hiding just behind those walls. She wanted nothing more than to storm right in there and tell him how much of an asshole he was for the insulting email.

**0000**

**To:** **SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

**From:** **HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

**Subject: First impressions**

**While I agree that this situation is out of the ordinary, I have confidence that in time I can earn your trust and prove to be a valuable asset to your team. Please allow me to make a better first impression with my qualifications:**

**1: I was valedictorian at Galbadian Prep High and graduated with honors. While there I was editor in chief to both school newspapers, where I have received numerous awards for the publications.**

**2: I received a full scholarship to the Galbadian University English program, where I became editor in chief by the time I graduated- Full honors and at the top of my class of course.**

**3: I had internships with the Timber Bugle before I was hired and worked for The Gabadian Press.**

**As you can see I have plenty of experience to assist you with whatever you need. I will assure you that President Loire had made an excellent choice.**

**Sincerely,**

**R.H.**

**0000**

Triumphantly, she hit the send button and spun once around in her chair and looked at her watch. It was only ten in the morning and by the looks of things her appointment with President Lorie was not going to come soon enough.

**0000**

**To:** **HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

**From:** **SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

**Subject: RE: First impressions**

**I don't recall my previous email asking for your resume, but I was forward your lack luster application when you arrived this morning. Since you brought up the subject, what kind experience do you have with the military, war history, weapon smiting, or combat training, for that matter?**

**S.L**

**0000**

Rinoa's eyes shot open at his direct and flat out rudeness. She looked around wondering if anyone else could see this- forgetting she was absolutely alone with this monster. Biting her tongue she did her best to sell herself while remaining calm.

**0000**

**To:** **SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

**From:** **HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

 

**Subject: RE: RE: First impressions**

**While I lack the real world experience of combat training, I grew up in a military family and have the basic knowledge that will lend itself. I am also efficient in fact checking and research, should you need those services.**

**R.H.**

**0000**

The moment her computer alerted her to his reply she knew it was going to contain nothing good. So as she braced herself for worst, she clicked on the new message waiting.

**0000**

**To:** **HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

**From:** **SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: First impressions**

**So as I previously suspected, you are unqualified for this position. Unless part of your resume includes working at a barista, stay out of my way. Forward all calls to my inbox and do not disturb me for any reason. You can send my next appointment right in.**

**S.L**

**0000**

Rinoa's jaw hung open for over a moment as she let out a huff at the nerve of this asshole. Selphie's far fetch story of his last assistant being institutionalize more weight. At this rate Rinoa might be incarcerated for the murder of her boss.

**0000**

**To:** **SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

**From:** **HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

 

**Subject: MEANIE**

**You know what? I really don't need this from some miserable, self-righteous, prick, who can't even bother to greet his new employee properly. Instead you hide like a cowered behind your tablet instead of handling your business professionally! I don't care if I moved across the globe for this job. If it means I have to work for you for another minute, I'd rather quit than remain employed by you.**

**R.H.**

**0000**

Rinoa nodded liking the message her note contained; she quickly deleted the body of the message. As fulfilling and most certainly warranted of a comeback that it was, she needed this job. Just as she had pointed out, she did move across the globe for this and thanks to certain dreadful events, she no longer had any money to fall back on. So whether she liked it or not, she was stuck here until she could find another well paying job.

**0000**

**To:** **SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

**From:** **HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

 

**Subject: MEANIE**

**I'll send him in and hold your calls.**

**R.H.**

**0000**

She hit the send button just as she looked up to the subject line seeing her heading only for a moment before it disappeared to her sent box. The pit of her stomach grew as she grasped the entire horror of her error. Gasping, Rinoa looked around as if someone around her could possibly save her from the impending doom she had just sentenced herself too.

Turning back to the tablet, she furiously tapped away on its keyboard, "No... Oh please no... Please come back.... Come back... Oh hyne, what have I done?"

Than an all to quick of a reply was shot to her in box with the dreaded title still displayed.

Unable to take a breath she clicked the message and recoiled at the very simple message it contained.

**0000**

**To:** **HeartillyXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

**From:** **SXLXWPDXloirecommunicationsXcom**

 

**Subject: RE: MEANIE**

**You're fired.**

**S.L**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Layla's corner:
> 
> Wow, I don't even know what to say. I guess a start would be, "Hey everyone! I'm not dead!" It has been a looong time since I've posted and for that I'm really sorry. Life takes over sometimes. With a two year old, a trip nearly every month, the flu, and holidays I've been MIA for writing. Its so hard to write when your so exhausted. I really hope to change all that and start posting regularly again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being a bit rushed. I'm trying to get a chapter out for Into Thin Air very soon as well. Well, as always...
> 
> Read and Review!


	3. Confusion and Mortification

* * *

ooo000ooo

* * *

Chapter Four: Confusion and Mortification 

* * *

ooo000ooo

* * *

Seifer groaned disgusted as he flipped through the mock up first issue, "You have no idea how much this kills me to say, but we need Dincht. This is worst than garbage, its utter shit. Fuck, you could pay a homeless guy and get better shit then this. Do yourself a favor and fire the payroll now because one issue like this and your competitors will destroy you."

Squall already knew this when he saw the substandard articles land on his desk earlier. Nothing here would find the new magazine's niche in the already limited marketplace. This was why last night was so important for the struggling company.

It had been their goal the last month and a half to get a meeting with the rising star in hand-to-hand competitions. The issue was his agent, Cid, had limited everyone's access to the highly coveted fighter. Virtually no interviews were given after fights, making any piece written with a quote very profitable. When it was announced that Zell Dincht had interest in working exclusively with one publication for his upcoming tournaments season, the market place exploded in an all-out war to get a meeting with him.

Leonhart had used every one of his connections and did countless favors to get access to the fighter. Last night was his one chance. His one shot at making this work. Then she was at the bar and it all got away from him.

Squall combed his fingers through his unruly hair as he watched Seifer chuck his copy of the issue into the wastebasket. Somehow Squall had let this woman with hurricane like powers in when he was supposed to be focusing on his potential client. Somehow, a man like himself lost control of the situation. There was no one else to blame but himself- the whole situation killed him.

"I'll make another call into his agent. See if we can't get another meeting-" Squall resigned with a massive migraine growing from the back of his skull.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Cid isn't going to take our call again. The guy is a prick who goes after young kids trains them, builds them up to fight, and sells them off to the highest bidder. It doesn't take a genius to know a start-up budget like ours isn't going to cover the management fee. We were relying on bating Dincht with our personal experiences but you fucked that up."

"Don't you think I already know what?" Squall vented through clenched teeth.

"If you asked your father -" Seifer started before being shut down.

"NO. No way in hell." Squall shut him down, "We don't need him."

"Except we do thanks to your fucking mistake! Since when do you get to decide who we get help from?"

Just as Seifer was about to lay into him once more about his apprehension of using his father's credentials, a series of urgent knocks silenced them both. Before Squall could even welcome the interruption, the door swung open.

When the apparition of the girl he met last night glided into the room caused Squall's mind to go blank. At first he was certain he was seeing things, that perhaps the migraine was in fact a tumor creating cruel hallucinations. Everything about this ghost was like a picture from his idyllic memory. From the way the skirt hugged tightly over her hips, to the creases he had placed in her blouse during their time together, it was all too perfect. He was certain he was dying and seeing her again made him welcome death.

The woman apologetically held up a finger to the started blonde, "I apologize for the interruption, but this will only take a second."

It was then, with her voice, he was snapped out of his reverie and was pulled back to reality. Before he could even rationalize the possibility, she was back in his life- in this very office.

The room suddenly grew too hot and any joy that had once been there turned to ash in his mouth. His guard rose up by the time her dark almond eyes met his and once more he was in control of his feelings. He was braced for the violent impact that was to follow. He hadn't expected for her mouth to drop open in surprise at seeing him.

He hadn't expected her mouth to drop open in surprise at seeing him. And nothing could have prepared for the question she nearly shouted at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in total shock.

He said nothing for a moment. Nothing came to mind, but wanting her to speak again.

"What am I doing in my office?" Squall questioned in a monotone voice.

She was now the one drowning in panic as her eyes scanned the room. He could see the instant it all dawned on her. Her face went from shocked to horrified in a split moment as she grasped for words.

"T-this is your office."

"Yes and you came to say something to me?" He pressed enjoying the fact that for once he had the upper hand.

"You’re S.L?" She gasped in horror that made him frown.

"What?" Genuinely confused.

"You’re S.L!" She exclaimed once more. "This is your office… You're a Lorie."

Bristling at her observation that he was a Lorie by blood, it made Squall increasingly impatient for her to get to the point, "What about it?"

"I'm Rinoa Heartilly." She pointed out, as if would clarify it all.

"I know who you are," He paused abruptly falling into a stupor. "Rinoa Heartily as in R.H…"

A slow clap from Seifer leisurely rolled in then breaking the awkward silence the both of them had fallen into. His presence had almost been forgotten until now.

"Bravo you two! Hyne, that was a priceless reunion. I'm just so glad I was here to see it."

Anger from being made a fool forced Squall's fist to clench down as the blonde stood up, "You knew about this? _This_ is what you've been going on about all afternoon?"

"Guilty." Seifer grinned from ear to ear, "Not my fault you're not observant enough to realize who your dear old pop's hired."

"Get the hell out of my office." Squall ordered, too angry to even begin to deal with his partner.

"With pleasure. Hyne knows I'm rather accustomed to be thrown out of this awkward relationship by now." He nodded to the petrified girl, "Rinoa, a pleasure as always."

It took the door closing behind Seifer for the girl to jump to attention. Whatever was running through her head made her Ivory skin turn ash grey. What he wouldn't he give right now to peer inside her thoughts because right now he had no idea how to proceed with damage control. Things were bad before, but apparently it was only going to get worse. He was tempted to follow Seifer out the door, instead, they were caught in an awkward staring contesting that neither one of them was winning at.

"You said you had something to say to me," He let his armor do the majority of the talking. The cold exterior would protect him from what ultimately was going to be an unpleasant experience.

When her mouth opened and laugh came through causing him to frown. Laughter seemed like the most inappropriate reaction to given the circumstances, but there in front of him, she was actually laughing. S hard in fact that she had a trouble catching her breath. It unnerved him to say the least with the way her hair raven hair spilled over her trembling shoulders. She tried to hide herself from his view, but the way the deep lines appeared while tears formed at base of her coffee like eyes disarmed him.

"Right! Yeah,” Rinoa attempted while laughing. "I came in here to put you in your place about firing me."

 "You were?" Squall asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I was." She confirmed with nod, whipping the tears from her neutralizing eyes.

Raising and eye brown he had to ask, "And how is that funny?"

She shook her head as she looked down, "I don't know. Where would I begin?"

His irritation grew at the lack of seriousness she presented, "Let’s stop playing games now. I've had enough of this."

That was enough to break the girl of her laughter, "You think I'm playing a game here?"

His eyes narrowed from his desk, "I do."

Serious tenseness filled in where the laughter had been as the girl shook her head once more, "What kind of game do you think I'm playing?"

He had to work hard at not rolling his eyes, "Do you think you're the first to try something like this? Granted you're the first to succeed, but certainly you're not the first."  


She remained trained on him as she tried to figure him out. He hoped nothing was coming through because at times it felt like she had connection into his inner most thoughts.

"Again, you've failed to mention what I'm trying to do." She complained.

He stood up from the solid glass desk and walked around to face her, "You've found a way up the corporate ladder without doing the work. It must have made your night seeing me walk into that bar. All you had to do was pretend not to know who I was. You played the part convincingly. So what is it that you want Ms. Heartily? Money? A job?"

"I have a job, remember?" She feigned being insulted well.

"Had." He corrected sharply. "Now, tell me now that you're not here because one of those things."

She hesitated and that was enough to prove his point. He closed his eyes and drew air into his lungs trying to think this out. A small part of him had hoped he was wrong and that she would deny it.

"I came here to tell you that you couldn't fire me, because you didn't hire me." She tried to go around the issue but her anger was getting the better of her.

Amusement spread across his face suddenly, "Do you think that makes you safe? I don't have time for people like you. I need someone who will work day-in and day-out. Someone who's passionate about the work that we do here and certainly not someone who sleeps their way to the top."

He could see his words burn her as she shrank back a bit. The flush of her cheeks or the tears in her eyes would not make him more sympathetic. If the truth hurt, then she wouldn't survive here.

"As I said,” He emphasized while straightened up his black suit jacket. “I don't have time for games. Leave my office now and I'll make sure Selphie sends an appropriate severance package given the circumstances of our meeting. A win-win for you I’m sure."

He could see the defeat her body language as she refused to meet his gaze, and that gave him great pleasure. It felt better to be on the side with the most control for once and hopefully the size of the check would guarantee that this would be their final goodbye. Hyne knows he wasn't certain if he could be around her any longer without his pride taking a further hit.

He was certain she was about to turn around when she did the unexpected and looked up, "When I woke up this morning, all I knew was that I was in some stranger's bed. I can't remember anything past meeting my friend for dinner. I don't remember meeting you or your friend and I most certainly don't remember how I got into your bed. All I knew until a few moments ago was that I had painful headache and a negative bank account."

The anxious pit in his stomach grew four times, "What are you suggesting?"

"Tell me, " the intensity in her eyes held him silent, "How does a girl end up that way?"

He was speechless for a moment as took all of her in. With such confidence she didn’t retreat at all against his usual tactics. Everything her threw at her seemed to come right back at him. He was amazed by her strength and her cunning ways.

 "Are you threatening me? Do you think that I drugged you?" He demanded her to give up her true intentions now.

She held his gaze for a second longer before shaking her head slowly, speaking softly doing so, "No I don't. Unlike you, I haven't loss my ability to see when someone is genuine. I have no doubt this morning that you were sincere. I don't know what happened, but I don't think you were to blame for it. Not every person has a bad motive."

That did leave him astonished. His heart in his chest was beating heavy as tried to figure out how he could regain control from her. But before he was successful, she started to turn and leave.

"Who said you could go?" He demanded, trying to just buy himself some time.

Her hand landed on the doorknob before she looked over her once more to him with the saddest smile. Those dark almond eyes, the very same ones looked into as he made love to her last night shinned.

"I told you that you had no authority to fire me, Mr. Leonhart or Lorie or whoever you are. However, on my own terms, I quit."

There was literally nothing he could do but watch her in stunned silence as the door closed behind her.

* * *

 

ooo000ooo

* * *

 

Rinoa walked as fast as she could with only one goal in mind.

Get out and get as far away from this place as possible.

Repeating it over and over helped her keep her fracturing composure, but she wasn't sure how long it could hold out after the assault she just went through. She cursed the day she decided to move to this awful place. Certainly she cursed the moment she had met him. She wanted to make it at least to the elevator before she could complete her nervous breakdown. That goal was complicated when Rinoa crossed Selphie's desk.

"Oh my god!" She happily exclaimed, still in her own little world. "You won't believe who is waiting for Mr. Leonhart-"

"I'm sorry Selphie, but I can't right now, I just quit." Rinoa said passing her desk.

She blinked a few times, before standing up from behind her desk, "What?! Already? Again?!"

Rinoa couldn't even fill the sweet secretary in. She had to get out of there now. The tears couldn't wait any longer as she opened the door to leave.

"But there is paper work that needs to be done!" Selphie called out in vain after her.

Rinoa plowed right through a group of people into the hallway and right into what felt like a brick wall.

Her body bounced backwards leaving her dazed but two hands grabbed her preventing her from meeting her end on the marble floor. Shaken, she was just about to utter a rushed apology when the hands that held her up dragged her in for a bear hug.

"Hey Rinoa!" The voice yelled into her ear, earning a yelp from her.

She was twirled around before finally being set down on the ground once more. Completely beside herself, she looked up to see a strange man with a giant tribal tattoo smiling at her. He didn't seem to think anything was amiss with his actions, and instead spoke a million miles an hour.

"It's great to see you again! Last night- I mean what can I say? WOW. I've been wined and dined before but never did anyone ever take me out on an adventure like that. Seriously, I'm surprised you were able to get up this morning for work after all that. Do you guys do that kind of thing often?"

"Last night?" She questioned trying to place when she could have met him. There was no way one could forget such a man. He might have been slightly smaller than average but he was built like a house with blonde hair that stuck straight up like some sort of bird she had once seen in a pet shop. His ostentatious choice of fashion alone would make him stand out in a crowd. Normally one would not walk into a place like this in oversized blue parachute jean shorts with an oversized blue and read jacket. However his name was still a blank for her causing her to remain embarrassingly quiet.

Another person she had met last night. Another person she couldn't remember.

"That's great." Rinoa said heartlessly after realizing the name would not come to her anytime soon. She just prayed she didn't sleep with him too.

"Truthfully, I've never been to a strip club before. It's not really my thing, but I guess with the right company it can be fun! You really do have the best ideas."

Her eyes widen in surprise.

Strip club? Her idea?

He beamed with excitement before looking at his watch, "Well I've got some business to do with your boss. See ya later?"

She could only manage an awkward nod before turning away. Maybe some things were better not remembered. The idea of her money ending up in a stripper's G-string was too hard to bear.

* * *

 

ooo000ooo

* * *

Squall had his head in his hands and just wanted to disappear. Seifer had found his way back in, and of course, there was more jeering. Painfully he suffered in silence knowing this was the only way to make it all go away. But when he heard another knock at his door his nerves went cold.

"Come in," Squall called out praying that he didn't just invite round two in.

Bleach blonde spikes preceded the tattooed face around the corner, "You boys got a second?

It was the first time this entire day that Seifer remained silent.

"Of course, " Squall said snapping out of it. "Please, have a seat."

"Thanks!" He said as he awkwardly fell into the chair next to Seifer, "I only will be a few minutes."

"Actually I'm glad you made the journey down here. I'd like to take this opportunity to address about what happened last night-"Squall started.

"Seriously, that was so freaking awesome!" Zell exclaimed, his leg giggling with excitement like an untrained puppy dog. "I mean no offense or anything but I wasn't keen on taking the meeting with you in the first place. After all you're small start-up magazine with a virtually no readership that is run by two exSeeDs? Come on but you guys have a reputation for being boring! I thought I was going to fall asleep reading that proposal you gave me."

Seifer felt the need to jump in at this point, "It might seem boring but Weapons Monthly is going -"

Zell cut him off by looking directly to Leonhart with an annoyed expression, "See? I'm already bored. I've been fighting in competitions since I was five years old. I've won 8 national best fighters awards and I'm ready for a new adventure. I want life to be exciting again. And last night with you three… Well that was the most exciting thing to have happen to me in a long time."

The two exSeeDs were to perplex by the fighter to say anything at this point. It wasn't clear if they were being praised or rejected.

"Rinoa talked a lot of sense into me last night, and what I'm trying to say is, I don't care my Manager Cid says. I want to sign with you as long as it's you three I work for."

"Three?" Seifer eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, Rinoa mentioned briefly last night she was starting here at Lorie Corp today."

"She did?" Squall mouth went dry.

"Yeah, back in the champagne room at the club." Zell responded matter of fact "She was hired for Mr. Lorie, right? Here's the deal. If you can get your father to let work for you instead, then I'm in. With her on my team I think I found my next adventure and it's with Weapons Monthly."

Squall's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. It became as dry as a dessert in the room with all the moister in his mouth leaving at once. One condition made his victory a moot point. Seifer was shooting daggers at him to take the deal but Squall couldn't move. He couldn't speak.

"Is there a problem?" Zell asked when the excitement seemed to deflate out of the room.

Seifer jumped in slapping Zell's back, "Of course not! Rinoa's one of our favorite staffers, isn't that right Leonhart?"

He could only manage a tense smile that evaporated quickly.

Seifer was always ready with a fake grin, "How about you and I set up an appointment with your manager to hammer out the legal work. Leonhart will get all the finer details worked out. He’ll get it done- even if it kills him."

* * *

 

ooo000ooo

* * *

It had been a very long walk home. Something Rinoa was grateful for. She needed the time to reflect on the rollercoaster of a day. One day seemed like a month and no matter how many times she went over the details she couldn't figure out how she could have salvaged any of it. The world was against her and that seemed to be that.

By the times she opened the door to her studio apartment, all she could think about was throwing on her blue flannel sweat pants and red Timber high wolves basketball shirt. She would start the self-loathing processes by eating her emotional weight in noodles while staring at the television infomercials. She was so absorbed in to said processes that she didn't even hear Quistis call out from the front door.

"Hyne what did they do to you?" She asked seeing the sad state on their couch. Quickly, she kicked off her black stilettos before making her way towards her.

Like a vision, Quistis wore a black paneled sheer blouse that hinted how beautiful her black bra underneath was. All of it was tucked into her form fitting pencil skirt. It was just all too much at the moment for Rinoa. She had to look back to her infomercials. Quistis was Esthar's perfect woman and Rinoa was the obvious transplant from Hicksville- a sore thumb that was working on gaining twenty pounds.

"I was fired." Rinoa mumbled, pause a moment before adding, "Then I was rehired with a raise."

Quistis blinked a few times before sitting next to her friend in disbelief.

"Well that's good, right?" She attempted before Rinoa held up a hand.

"Then I found out that the man I slept with last night was my boss."

The look on her friends face at that moment was almost enough to make Rinoa laugh at her own situation.

Rinoa looked back down at her bowl of noodles, working them around her fork, "Then I was accused of whoring myself out for my position. Then I found out that all my money went to a stripper last night from a guy who looked like a cockatoo- I had to look that up by the way."

"Oh Gods," Quistis muttered.

"Then I quit," Rinoa stated without emotion. "So please tell me you brought some alcohol home."

Dumbfounded, it took a split second before Quistis found her ability to move, "I'll get the glasses."

Three and a half glasses into the first bottle of Pinot Noir, Rinoa finally finished recounting every horrifying detail of her day.

"Squall Leonhart? Of Weapons Monthly? As In ex commander of SeeD? That Squall Leonhart?"

"I don't know about the SeeD thing, but yup to the rest of it." Rinoa said making a shot out of the last half of her wine.

"I thought you said you were working for Mr. Lorie?" Quistis passed Rinoa the bottle.

"So did I." Rinoa stated as she sloppy poured herself another drink. "A penname apparently. A switcheroo…."

Having a hard time Quistis just shook her head in amazement, "Squall Leonhart. You slept with Leonhart and you had no idea?"

Rinoa looked up incredulously at her friend, "How would I have known? I don't remember meeting him. I didn't think to ask for his name when he was standing naked cooking me breakfast. "

"You want to be a journalist Rinoa! Your dad is the general of Galbadia! How do you not know this?"

"It's because my dad is the General that I block out those kinds of things. I want to deal with social and women issues. Not weapons. So no. I wouldn't know what he looked like."

"I can't believe you." Quistis said before leaping up from her spot. On her half of the studio Quistis had things neatly laid out and organized. A far cry from Rinoa's half. Quistis came back with a stack of magazines that made Rinoa's heart lurch forward.

Everywhere Rinoa looked had his face plastered on it. The way his chiseled jaw line look with his icy stare was nauseating. Every damn photo had that ridiculous forlorn look that stupid women fall for. She hated that and it wasn't the liquor talking.

"Gods, he's half naked on some of these." Rinoa noticed the men's fitness one right away.

"He was number one on my list." Quistis sighed

"List?"

"Celebrities that I would sleep with if I had the chance and you slept with him. I can't believe it!"

"He's not as cute in real life," Rinoa lied pouring herself another drink. "Move these before I puke on them."

Quistis reluctantly picked them up as a knock came on the door.

Quistis frowned, "Were you expecting anyone?"

"Nope." Rinoa responded nursing her drink uninterested.

When the door opened a small brunette smiled in surprise, "Oh! Uh, Hello! I'm looking for Rinoa He-"

Rinoa bolted from the couch upon recognizing the voice, "Selphie?"

A smile came to the brunets face as Quistis removed herself from her path in time.

"What are you doing here?" Rinoa asked in the doorway.

"Well, you kind of left in a hurry and I needed you to sign a letter of resignation or I could get fired. So I kind of looked up your address and stopped by. I hope you're not too upset. It's just that things have been kind of tense around the office lately and I could get in real trouble-"

"Say no more. I get it. Lord Satan cans people for less. Hand it over…"

Selphie smiled as she produced the papers from her leather black bag, "I figured of all people you would understand."

Rinoa took the papers to her kitchen counter and scrawled her name over the black line at the bottom of the page, "I guess that means I'm officially unemployed now."

"As soon as I file this with HR tomorrow actually. So for another 8 hours you're still an employee."

"Well then, want to join us in mourning a death of a dream?" Rinoa asked holding up the last unopened bottle of wine.

Selphie laughed, "Sure! I mean… Only if it's ok. I don't want to intrude."

"No, not at all!" Quistis said already yielding another glass from the cupboard, "You can help me try to pick her memories of what sex with Leonhart was like."

Rinoa choked on her wine as Selphie eyes grew ten sizes.

"Wait what?!"Selphie exclaimed, "That's who you're one night stand was?! Your boss?!"

It was Rinoa's turn to be surprised, "You knew I had a one night stand?"

Selphie shook her head in dismay, "Of course I did, but you came up with such a sad story about the dog Angelo that I just played along."

"Ah. So that's what the dog was about, "Quistis mused.

Rinoa frowned looking deep within her drink, "Not one of my finer moments."

For the next half hour Rinoa had to once more go over all the details. Repeating it so many times seemed to have lifted her mood. Or maybe it was the drinking. Either way at least the others were now greatly entertained.

"Please, who hasn't had a one night stand and came crawling into work?" Selphie played it off as no big deal until she thought about it deeper, "Not with their boss though. I still can't believe that!"

"Well it's not something I'm proud of." Rinoa said tipping her glass back.

"But you don't remember anything about him? Like what positions you guys did it in?" Selphie tried to pry.

"She doesn't remember anything before waking up this morning in bed with him." Quistis reminded.

"Wow, nothing." Selphie repeated in disbelief.

"Complete blank." Rinoa chimed in.

Selphie thought for a moment, "Have you looked at the pictures in your phone? Maybe you took pictures."

Both Quistis and Rinoa stopped and looked at each other. Leaping off the couch Quistis bolted to where Rinoa had flung her clutch earlier.

"I've got it!" Quistis announced joyfully.

The three girls squished as tight as they could on the small couch fighting for a better view of the small screen. The idea of anything being on her phone made her woozy but there was no way she couldn't look now.

Pulling up her photo library, Quistis produced relatively safe pictures of the restaurant they had been at prior to her memory loss. A few selfies of the girls together at the table and then a three layer chocolate mousse cake..

"You take pictures of your food" Selphie inquired curiously.

"It was the fanciest thing I ever ate," Rinoa admitted as the next picture was something she couldn't recall, a blonde male raising a glass to the camera.

"Hey that's Mr. Alsmay! You met him last night too?" Selphie sat for a minute putting everything together. "You guys were at Tavern green right? They had a meeting there that evening with the National fighter."

"That's where we ate alright. Keep going!" Quistis said unable to stop her curiosity now.

The next photo was of Rinoa holding up a glass, but Leonhart was in the background doing everything he could to blend in. From his posture it was easy to tell he was uncomfortable and irritated with the camera pointed in his direction. The next set of pictures was of Rinoa and Seifer squishing their faces together. Scrolling on she saw the blonde man she had ran into in the hallway.

"Oh that's the fighter they were there to meet with! It's Zell Dincht!"

"Wow, you met so many famous people and you don't remember anything? Not even Zell?"

"Why? Is he on your list too?" Rinoa deadpanned.

"Depends," Quistis smiled, "Did you sleep with him?"

Rinoa sighed, "Let’s find out."

The next photo was blurry from the flash going off in a dark room. All three girls squinted.

"Is that a club?" Quistis asked unsure.

"That's cloud la mood. The hardest club to get into," Selphie nodded, "Seifer practically has a table named after him there. Maybe they brought Mr. Dincht there to schmooze him."

The next onslaught of pictures was of Rinoa sweaty and hot while dancing with her new found companions. Mostly of Zell, but oddly more photos of the mysterious brooding brunette started to show up. Finally there was one shot of the two together. Rinoa smiled sweetly as brunette seemed unsure of whether to smile or look away. She was obviously forcing him into joining her but he wasn't shying away either.

Quistis jumped a few pictures that were too dark to see much. Unexpectedly the next set of pictures where of them in the back of the limo. This time, the pictures where chaotic with lots of elbows and knees before group shots. It was clear everyone was a bit intoxicated but as far as Rinoa could tell, she didn't look black out drunk.

"Hey It's Irvine!" Selphie gushed with happiness at a photo of Rinoa and a cowboy.

"He's the one who saved me this morning. He gave me a ride into work." Rinoa recognized the kind soul.

The next photo made all three of the girls jaw dropped.

Half naked girls were all over the place in the photo. Some of the girls were serving drinks, but others were dancing around poles.

"This is where I need to curl up and die." Rinoa's head sunk in her hands.

"Hyne, Rinoa in a strip club. I can't even imagine it," Quistis exclaimed flipping through the pictures. She wouldn't have to try. There were plenty of pictures of various strippers giving her a lap dances.

"This has to be the work of Irvine," Selphie sulked.

"Do you like that guy or something?" Quistis had to ask.

"Of course. Do you not see what a God that man is?" She stated as a matter of fact.

"Well at least we know your money went to a good home, " Quistis joked showing her a picture of Rinoa slipping a twenty into a stripper's thong.

"I really might throw up." Rinoa whined.

Thankfully the next set of pictures was no longer in the strip club. In fact everyone seemed to have disappeared other than Leonhart and herself. Both of them cuddled together smiling in a park somewhere, but the right side of Leonhart's cheek looked swollen.

"Was there a fight or something?" Rinoa asked noticing it first.

The next picture jumped to his mini mansion apartment. Rinoa could feel the world sinking in around her. A distant shot of him in his kitchen opening a bottle of champagne seemed innocent enough, but seeing that there was five more photos left on her camera prepared her for the worst.

As predicted the next photo made Rinoa's heart stop. Quistis gasped while Selphie shrieked. Standing nude with his back towards her, Leonhart stood like a sculpted deity in the shower. He looked beautiful, but that thought alone made her flinch.

"Oh it burns! That can't be unseen!" Selphie cried out in pain.

"How can you not remember that?!" Quistis question, almost insulted by the notion.

Rinoa grabbed the phone, "Ok that's enough. I seriously can't take anymore."

"Wait, don't delete it!" Quistis jumped up on the defensive.

"Seriously you have to get rid of that!" Selphie chimed in as a knock came from the door.

Quistis looked to Rinoa who shrugged once more. While Quistis went to go answer it Selphie pulled Rinoa aside.

"Listen, you've got to delete those pictures. If they get in the wrong hands it could be very bad."

"For who. Me or him?" Rinoa asked bluntly.

" I know." She conceded, " but this is my job. I know those exist now and now I'm in the middle of it."

"Hey Rinoa…" Quistis called out.

Rinoa ignored her friend, "I didn't say I was going to sell them or anything, but who knows what he has planned. I might need evidence or something down the road."

"Rinoa!" Quistis shouted finally gaining Rinoa's attention.

"What?" Rinoa asked annoyed looking over to her friend who was standing with a new guest..

"Ms. Tilmitt. I'm surprised to see you here." Leonhart somewhat greeted as he surveyed the grossly small apartment.

Rinoa nearly choked in surprised as Selphie quickly went to retrieve her things.

"Evening Sir, " Selphie jumped up quickly grabbing her papers, "I was just leaving."

His soulless blue eyes spotted the papers in her hand, "Are those her resignation papers?"

Selphie shrank back knowing she had no other choice then to come clean, "Yes, sir. I was here to get them signed. I was going to file them with HR tomorrow-"

"I'll save you a step," He held out his hand for them.

Like an obedient pet, Selphie could do nothing more than obey her master and hand them over.

"Thank you Ms. Tilmitt. I will see in you in the office tomorrow."

Just happy to dodge that bullet, Selphie nodded to him before giving Rinoa a quick apologetic glance on her way out.

"That's a long way to come for my resignation papers." Rinoa remarked too numbed by shock and alcohol to think clearly.

Leonhart looked down at the papers in his hands and slowly began to tear it down the middle. He then turned them over and ripped them into fourths.

Rinoa's mouth hit the floor as Quistis walked to her friend's side.

"Unbelievable! What do you think you're doing?" Rinoa complained as Leonhart turned to Quistis.

"I understand that this is very unorthodox, but may I have a moment alone with Ms. Heartily?" His eye's fluttered back to Rinoa, "We have some unfinished business to take care of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me awhile (cough) to get this out there but I did! It's hard with a little one...
> 
> Well hopefully Into Thin Air will be updated shortly. Please don't forget to leave kudos or reviews!
> 
> What can I say? Reviews are pretty much writer's crack. ;)


End file.
